


the summer of us

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jooheon is best man, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Summer Vacation, also swag man, hi im back again, how to write again, is it??, slight angst, this was an excuse to write THAT ONE SCENE so sorry its p shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: Hyungwon didn't sign up to go back to his hometown during summer break or become an anime protagonist wannabe. But it was all for a good cause.





	the summer of us

This must be what they meant when they say straight out of an anime, Hyungwon thought as he looked at the retreating back illuminated by the street lights. Hyungwon watched as the retreating back he was looking at disappeared, replaced with an empty street and a night sky with thousand stars. All that was left was him, the train track to his left and a million questions appearing in his mind. If so much things could happen in one day then surely so much more could happen in less than three months right?

It all started a week before summer break started. Hyungwon didn't have any plans for the break; didn't have a girlfriend to go on a date with or friends he could hang out with. Most of his classmates had figured out what to do during their three month break. Some went on vacations while others decided to try on part-time jobs, and Hyungwon? Hyungwon decided nothing beat staying at home playing video games and binge-watching the latest dramas during this scorching hot season.

His mother, when alerted about Hyungwon's summer plans wasn't too thrilled to hear about it. Especially since her son had spent countless summers rotting away in his room, doing the same activities in a repeated loop.

Hyungwon wasn't fond of physical activities, which explained a lot about his lack in physical state (or lack in a social circle really). Spending his summer break in the safe confine of his house - only going to the nearby convenience store to buy more junk food - had been an annual routine. But his parents had other plans for him when he arrived home that day.

"Why do I need to go to Gwangju?" Hyungwon asked when his parents called in for an 'emergency family meeting'.

"Well you see Wonnie, your grandparents are having a hard time back in Gwangju and since you have no actual plans this summer break we thought, why not you go and lend them a helping hand?" his mother said, plastered with her most motherly smile.

"Why is he not going with me?" Hyungwon said and pointed accusingly at his brother, frustrated that his parents only wanted to send him off. But of course, Hyungwon already know the reason.

"Because unlike you, brother, I have a social life and actual plans." his brother said obnoxiously.

His mother hit his brother's thigh, scolding him about being rude and cleared her throat. "You see Wonnie, it will be a great opportunity! You get to spend time with your grandparents, do some good deeds and spend your summer break wisely. Wouldn't that be great?" his mother said.

Hyungwon looked between his parents and glanced at his brother. He knew he had no say in this, his parents were persistent and he was always the good son who would do anything his parents say. Because he didn't disappoint, didn't want to - didn't dare to.

"Come on Hyungwon, even if you stay here in Seoul with us you would be doing nothing. Staying coped up in your room is unhealthy." his father said, trying to persuade him. But his father didn't need to, because even if he said no he would still find himself at the train station on the last day of school before summer break, heading off to Gwangju.

Hyungwon sighed. "Okay," he said and his mother's eyes lit up.

Hyungwon started packing up that same night, his mother helped and kept gushing about how happy his grandparents would be. His grandparents did adore him, so that was a bonus. Hyungwon said goodbye to his family at the end of the week. His mother already prepared him a bag full of snacks for the whole train ride. His brother was smirking amusedly at him, clearly enjoying this. The train ride was boring, this, Hyungwon knew even before he board the train. Sitting on the same place for hours wasn't his type of fun. Thankfully he saved a few episodes of drama in his laptop which he brought with him.

His grandparents greeted him when he arrived at the Gwangju train station. Hyungwon smiled at them, said hello on behalf of his parents and they went back to the family house. The first few days there went by in a flash. Hyungwon made sure he didn't spend too much time on his phone and helped out in the house to maintain his favourite grandson title. His brother lost this one because of his large social circle always wanting him on his phone. On the fifth day though, Hyungwon started to feel boredom soaking into him alongside the heat.

"Hello? Mrs Chae?" someone called. Hyungwon who was idly lying at the open balcony in the backyard sat up quickly.

"Mrs Chae?" a male with blonde hair walked into the backyard. Hyungwon stared at the male who stared back at him. He looked about the same age as Hyungwon but he was radiating with positive energy even though he only stood there idly.

"Who are you?" Hyungwon asked him.

"Oh hello! I'm Minhyuk, is Mrs Chae around?" the male said and smiled cheerfully.

Hyungwon scanned him from top to bottom. "Grandma is inside." Hyungwon replied. Minhyuk blinked his eyes.

"Grandma? Oh you must be Mrs Chae's grandson! Hyungwon was it? Mrs Chae always talk about you, nice to meet you." Minhyuk said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Hyungwon nodded his head, "Likewise." he said. He recalled his grandmother talking about a bright kid who lived in the village.

"Hyungwon darling, who are you talking to?" his grandmother emerged from inside the house. "Oh Minhyuk? What brought you here?" she asked.

Hyungwon watched as Minhyuk's face scrunched up into an eyesmile. "The other day you ordered sweet dumplings from my family shop didn't you? Well I came here to deliver it to you." He said and handed a box to Hyungwon's grandmother.

"Ah yes, yes. Thank you Minhyuk." Hyungwon's grandmother said and took the box from Minhyuk. "You should try these Hyungwon. You like sweet dumplings don't you? The Lee family makes wonderful sweets." she praised.

"Oh please Mrs Chae, they were hand-me-down recipes. Of course it will be good." Minhyuk said shyly.

This Minhyuk guy must excel in sweet-talking and serving customer. But Hyungwon didn't voiced it out, instead he took the box from his grandmother and opened it. Inside was rows of sweet dumplings. Hyungwon took one and bite into it.

"It's good," he mumbled when he swallowed a bite.

"Isn't it? This would taste better with some tea. Care to join us Minhyuk?" Hyungwon forgot all about the other male until his grandmother mentioned him again. Hyungwon turned to look at Minhyuk who was already staring at him with a fond smile. Hyungwon arched his eyebrow questioningly.

"Minhyuk?" Minhyuk seemed to snap out of his trance when Hyungwon's grandmother called for him again.

"Oh, um it's okay Mrs Chae! I still need to help out my parents." Minhyuk stuttered out, his cheeks dusting a faint pink. "I need to go. Uh if you like sweets so much then why not drop my family shop? I will be going then!" Minhyuk said and smiled, bowing his head at Hyungwon's grandmother before leaving their house.

"A sweet kid isn't he?" Hyungwon's grandmother said. Hyungwon raised his head to look at his grandmother. She smiled suspiciously at him before going back inside the house.

"Better make that tea now before your grandfather comes home." she muttered under her breath. Hyungwon tilted his head to the side, utterly confused.

 

 

  
His grandfather must be sick with his presence by the second week because he ushered him to take a walk around his hometown. Couldn't really blame his grandfather really, the house was spotless and he must not be used to having Hyungwon around for so long. His family only came back to Gwangju during holidays and even then, it was for a short period of time.

His grandparents left early to town that morning to run some errands (Hyungwon thought they might be going on a date. His grandmother did dress prettily. Must be nice to have a companion you love and could grow old with.) His grandmother left him a list to do and things to buy on the table and being the obedient grandson he was, he went out of the house to follow his grandmother's instructions.

"Say hi to Jooheon after you turned left at the junction." Hyungwon read out loud. "Who the hell is Jooheon?"

"Hello!" Hyungwon let out an ugly scream when someone popped out in front of him.

"Woah dude, chill it's just me. I'm Jooheon!" that someone said, patting Hyungwon's shoulder. Hyungwon seemed to calm down when he looked at Jooheon's sweet, dimpled smile.

"You're Hyungwon hyung right? Grandma Chae always boast about you." Jooheon said.

"Does grandma ever not tell people about me?" Hyungwon muttered under his breath.

Jooheon laughed. "The whole village might have been informed about you hyung. Grandma Chae surely loves you." he said and walked ahead. Hyungwon followed closely behind him.

"I have been informed that you are Chae Hyungwon hyung, who came to stay and help out his grandparents for awhile. Currently in his second-year of high school. A kind, gentle and obedient grandson any grandmother would want." Jooheon explained as they cross a bridge, heading to the small town in the village.

Hyungwon frowned. "Did my grandmother exploit my whole existence to the whole village?" he asked.

Jooheon shrugged his shoulder. "I'm not sure hyung. But I'm Lee Jooheon, a first-year high school student and I am appointed by your grandmother to be your guide today." he said with so much enthusiasm which reminded Hyungwon of the guy from before.

"Are you related to Minhyuk?" Hyungwon asked when he realized that they had the same surname.

Jooheon looked at Hyungwon. "Which Minhyuk? Did you know there's at least five Minhyuks in this village? If you're talking about Lee Minhyuk then is it Lee Minhyuk whose family owns a toy shop or Lee Minhyuk whose family owns a traditional sweets shop?" he asked. Hyungwon thought for awhile.

"The one whose family owns a traditional sweets shop." Hyungwon answered.

"Nope I'm not related to Minhyuk hyung. Or, well, I'm not related to any of the other Minhyuks either. I'm the only son of my family but I'm friends with Minhyuk hyung." Jooheon explained.

"Which Minhyuk?" Hyungwon asked and Jooheon laughed. "Wow hyung I already love your sense of humour. The one with the sweets shop, we're really close." Jooheon said as they walked around.

The village was either really small or Jooheon was a really friendly millenial because he greeted everyone from the old man selling newspaper to the little kid eating lollipop. Hyungwon felt amazed at his friendliness.

"Hyunwoo hyung hi!" Jooheon greeted rather loudly eventhough they were standing only a meter away from this Hyunwoo hyung. Hyunwoo smiled at them, eyes crinkling. Hyungwon decided that Hyunwoo's body and smile didn't match, later he thought Hyunwoo's voice didn't matched his body.

"Where's Hoseok hyung?" Jooheon asked. "He's at his family's ramen shop." Shownu answered, his voice was gentle and kind like he was talking to a small child.

"You must be Hyungwon, nice to meet you." Hyunwoo said, bowing slightly. Hyungwon bowed back before he and Jooheon continued their walk.

"That was Hyunwoo hyung," Jooheon said. "We call him Shownu as a nickname. And as you can see, he is the son of the village's butcher." he explained.

They walked a few steps ahead before Jooheon stopped in front of a ramen shop. "Come on," Jooheon invited him and entered, Hyungwon following suit. The ramen shop wasn't busy but it wasn't empty either. There was a few customers slurping ramen at the table and others just drinking while chatting.

"Hey Hoseok hyung!" Jooheon yelled.

A tuff of brown hair popped out of the backroom. "Oh Jooheonnie!" the male cheered as he walked towards them. Again like Hyunwoo, Hyungwon decided this male's body doesn't match his bright smile and enthusiasm.

"Ah you must be Hyungwon, Grandma Chae's grandson? I'm Shin Hoseok but villagers call me Wonho. This is my family's ramen shop and I'm the biggest ramen enthusiast." Hoseok said, still with a bright smile.

"I can see," Hyungwon said as he glanced at Hoseok's 'I love Ramen' T-shirt that was too tight for him. Hoseok just laughed, totally not offended by Hyungwon.

"Grandma Chae was right, you are fun to be with Hyungwon!" he said and patted Hyungwon's shoulder. Hoseok must know how to control his strength because despite his big, muscle-y body, he didn't break Hyungwon's shoulder.

"Okay hyung we gotta go, I only dropped by here to tell you we're going to Minhyuk hyung's sweets shop." Jooheon said.

"Oh the usual place?" Hoseok said. Jooheon nodded his head. "Okay then, I'll meet you guys there." Hoseok told Jooheon and smiled brightly at Hyungwon.

They walked further, stopping in front of a shop with the sign 'Lee's Candy' in front of it. There was ruckus inside the shop and Hyungwon peeked in to see. "What's that?" he asked Jooheon. "Oh that's Kihyun hyung. He's a little snarky but when you get to know him he's really nice!" Jooheon told him as they went inside the shop.

"Changkyun!" Jooheon squealed when he saw a male about the same height as the other male Hyungwon assumed was Kihyun when they entered the shop. "Hyung, can't breath!" Changkyun gasped when Jooheon tackled him into a tight hug.

"You must be Hyungwon." Hyungwon lowered his head slightly when someone called his name.

"I'm Yoo Kihyun, the one getting crushed to death is Im Changkyun." Kihyun introduced.

Hyungwon nodded his head at him. "Chae Hyungwon. I assume my grandma had told you everything about me?" Hyungwon said, knowing fair well his grandmother had everyone in this village know about her grandson after his few encounters.

Kihyun smirked. "Known by experience?" he asked. Hyungwon shrugged his shoulder. "Can't say I didn't," he replied.

"Oh Hyungwon we meet again!" Minhyuk with the bright smile emerged from the store's back room. He carried a positive aura with him again just like last time. Hyungwon couldn't help but stare at his blonde hair, wondering if that was the source of his bright energy.

"Feel free to take any candies you want, we're closing shop soon anyway." Minhyuk said, pulling Hyungwon out of his trance.

"Your family is going to lose a lot if you keep giving us free candies." Kihyun said but his hands was busy picking out sweets.

Minhyuk laughed, "Oh please and you're the one who keeps taking them. It's fine, my family loves us too much to mind a few loss in stock." he said as he handed Kihyun a paper bag. He too grabbed a handful of candy and put it inside the bag. Jooheon and Changkyun did the same as well.

"You're closing? Isn't it too early?" Hyungwon asked when he glanced at the wall clock. It was only 11 in the morning.

"Our shop actually opens in the late afternoon. That's when kids are done playing and business is booming." Minhyuk explained and take an ice lolli from the fridge.

"Here have this." he said and handed the ice lolli to Hyungwon. Minhyuk must be someone who was easily pleased because he brightened up when Hyungwon took the ice lolli from his hand.

They exited the shop, Kihyun holding onto the paper bag filled with sweets while Jooheon and Changkyun scavenged through them. They met at the clearing near the bridge where Hoseok and Hyunwoo already waited for them. Hyungwon discovered that Hoseok and Hyunwoo was in their third year in high school; Kihyun and Minhyuk was in the same year as him while Changkyun was in the third year of middle school. They all lived on the same road as his grandparents which explained a lot about their familiarity with his grandmother.

A contrast to him, who was quiet and shy, the bunch was lively. They didn't question why he was in his village in Gwangju during summer break and not home in Seoul enjoying blind dates and friend gatherings. They didn't question his choice of entertainment as they too join him, seemingly enjoying what he loved. It was a great few days getting to know them and then later being a part of them.

Hyungwon didn't join them for sports because he was never fond of physical activities. Minhyuk joined him because he too didn't like sports. So they sat on the grass at the clearing, watching in amusement as Jooheon challenged Kihyun to a match. The wind blows on the hot summer day and Hyungwon caught the swaying of Minhyuk's blonde hair.

Hyungwon stared at it for awhile until Minhyuk noticed and turned to look at him. "Is there something in my hair?" Minhyuk asked, tilting his head to the side.

Hyungwon shook his head. "No, it's just- is it natural?" Hyungwon couldn't help but ask.

Minhyuk laughed. "Of course not," he said and twirled a strand of his hair in between his fingers. "I dyed it a day before summer break started. It was mainly just for fun." he explained.

"It suits you." Hyungwon voiced out. Minhyuk looked at him, startled. The fingers twirling his hair paused.

"Thank you," Minhyuk mumbled, cheeks dusting a light pink. They looked away, the loud noises of Kihyun asking a rematch from Jooheon was more interesting than the presence of each other.

 

 

  
Hyungwon spent the most time with Jooheon because he lived nearerto Hyungwon's grandparents' house. Jooheon would either come to their house to watch the downloaded dramas from his laptop or Hyungwon would go to his house and play video games until late night. On a rare day, Hyungwon would stay over.

The second he was closest to was Minhyuk. The blonde male would always drop by his grandparents' house with a box of sweet dumplings. Sometimes, Minhyuk would stay and have tea with them. On a lucky day, he stayed over for dinner and a sleepover.

When he thought about it, Hyungwon thought he was close to all six of them. They were friendly and they seem to adore Hyungwon although he did have a few playful banters with Kihyun. But they were close that Hyungwon considered them as possible friends and not just acquaintances. People he was willing to spend time with and not stay cope up in his room.

"There's a summer festival?" Hyungwon asked while they were busy discussing inside the Shin family's ramen shop.

Changkyun nodded his head. "It's being held every year here. There's fireworks and foods, all things fun!" he said excitedly.

"I heard the fireworks are going to be huge this year." Hoseok said as he served them cold drinks from his family shop.

"What's this?" Hyungwon asked as he looked up at the elder.

Hoseok smiled at him. "It's peach tea, my specialty. It's refreshing for this hot weather." he said. Hyungwon took a sip and his eyes widen. "It's nice." Hyungwon told him and Hoseok's smile widened.

"After the festival, we can finally go camping like we planned right?" Jooheon cut off.

"Ah yes the school camping we planned. Hyungwon you're joining us right?" Kihyun asked.

Hyungwon arched his eyebrow. "What camping?" he inquired.

"Hoseok hyung and Hyunwoo hyung are graduating next year so we plan on camping in school grounds since it's their last year. Of course since you're here, you're joining us right?" Jooheon explained. Hoseok and Hyunwoo nodded their heads.

A month of summer break had pass and Hyungwon spent half of it together with them, playing and goofing around. Hyungwon thought of them as his friends and they did the same about him.

"But I'm not a student there? Am I allowed to go into your school ground? And isn't it illegal to trespass into your school when it's not a school day?" Hyungwon said.

"Of course you can come with us, you're a part of us now aren't you? It's fine because we know the school guard and we already had permission from him. So wanna join?" Minhyuk explained and took a sip from the peach tea.

Hyungwon pursed his lips in thoughtfulness. "Well since you guys invited-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because they had already cheered in excitement and Jooheon had pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Hyungwon laughed, feeling overwhelmed to the core.

"Do you want to stop by the convenience store?" Minhyuk asked him when they were walking back home. Usually he would walk home with Jooheon but the younger had other plans while the others need to help out their family business. Which left Hyungwon with Minhyuk.

Truth be told, Hyungwon could walk home alone but the blonde male insisted and Hyungwon gave up. "Sure," Hyungwon said and they entered the convenience store. Hyungwon's eyes fluttered close when the cool air-conditioned store met with his sweaty face. The temperature inside was the exact opposite with the temperature outside.

"What do you want to buy?" Minhyuk asked as they walked through aisle of junk foods.

Hyungwon pondered for awhile before he realized he didn't brought his wallet along with him. Through the chaos this morning with a bouncy Jooheon dragging him out after breakfast he only managed to grab onto his phone and the spare house keys his grandmother gave him. "Um I didn't bring my wallet." Hyungwon told the elder.

Minhyuk looked at him and blinked. "Oh okay. So what do you want to buy?" he asked again walking over to the fridge align with various beverages.

"I didn't bring my wallet Minhyuk. You buy whatever you want, I'll just accompany you." Hyungwon said and followed closely behind Minhyuk.

"Don't be ridiculous Hyungwon. I'm gonna pay for it. Come on, take anything you want." Minhyuk said as he looked at Hyungwon.

"It's fine Minhyuk-" Minhyuk scoffed at him.

He opened the fridge and grab two bottles of soda. While walking over to the counter Minhyuk reached for a bag of chips, completely ignoring Hyungwon's excuse. Minhyuk smiled at the staff handling the cashier and payed for the foods before heading out, all while Hyungwon desperately following behind him to say he didn't have to treat him to anything.

"Here," Minhyuk said as he handed Hyungwon a bottle of soda.

"You know-"

"Nu'uh," Minhyuk cut him off. "No more of that crap. Come on let's sit at that bench." Minhyuk said as he pointed to the bench a few steps away from the convenience store.

Hyungwon silently obeyed, knowing it's the least he could do after Minhyuk treated him for soda. They sat silently beside each other, slowly sipping the soda Minhyuk bought. Minhyuk kicked his legs, seemingly not bothered by the hot weather.

"You know you didn't have to." Hyungwon asked when Minhyuk opened the bag of chips.

"That's where you're wrong," Minhyuk said as he looked at Hyungwon. Their height difference of 3cm more visible when Minhyuk looked this small sitting beside him with bright puppy eyes and an even brighter grin. "I needed to." he said to Hyungwon as he placed the bag of chips between them, silently inviting Hyungwon to eat it.

"Do you always do this?"

"Hm?"

"Treating people to snacks?"

Minhyuk laughed. "You ask me interesting stuff Hyungwon," he said as he shake the soda bottle gently, the marble inside clinking at the glass. "Only to the people I like." Minhyuk replied and looked at Hyungwon with a sincere smile.

They fell silent again, Minhyuk munching on his chips while Hyungwon resisted the urge to take one even though Minhyuk already invited him so. Hyungwon looked down, playing with the marble inside his empty bottle of soda by swaying it gently.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" Hyungwon looked up at Minhyuk. The blonde male aligned the bottle with the sun so the sunlight could hit the marble, making it shine slightly.

"They are," Hyungwon said as he looked at his own soda bottle.

"When I was young, I used to want the marble inside. I never get it though, it's hard to break the bottle. And then I'll feel sad but then my dad will buy me another marble to make me feel better." Minhyuk said as he lowered down the bottle.

"I'll get sad when I think about how the marble will forever be trapped in the bottle. I still want the marble inside because they are somewhat nothing like the ones my dad bought for me. They look special in my view." Hyungwon watched as Minhyuk's lips stretched into a small smile.

Hyungwon took out the bunch of house keys from his pocket. Minhyuk watched silently as Hyungwon used a key ring to break open the small space entrapping the marble from his soda bottle. "Here," Minhyuk eyes widen when Hyungwon successfully took out the marble with less effort and handed it to Minhyuk.

"How did you-"

"When I was young I wanted the marbles too." Hyungwon smiled at him. "As I grew older I discover a way around it. It's just another marble but it make me happy." he said.

"If it makes you happy then keep it. Let's just say, it's compensation for treating me today." Hyungwon told him. "You didn't have to," Minhyuk said as he looked at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon smiled at him. "I needed to." he said.

 

 

  
"Do I really need to wear this grandma?" Hyungwon asked as he fixed himself in front of the mirror.

"Of course you have to. It's the summer festival, everyone's wearing a yukata." his grandmother replied, standing behind him and fixing his yukata strap.

"Oh you look handsome just like your father was," his grandmother said, smiling as she looked at him through the mirror. Hyungwon smiled back.

"You're not joining grandma?" Hyungwon asked as he put on the wooden clogs his grandfather gave him.

"Summer festivals are fun but I'm too old for those things." she said with a smile as she watched him off. "You have fun with the rest though, just don't have too much fun." she said and winked. Hyungwon bowed politely before he headed out.

"Hyungwon!" Minhyuk greeted him as soon as he exited the house. The elder smiled brightly at him, he was wearing a light yellow yukata, with little cartoon suns. It suited him, Hyungwon thought. It was a fabric version of Minhyuk in person. It was beautiful, just like the wearer.

Minhyuk grinned at him. "You look handsome," he said gesturing to Hyungwon. "You too." Hyungwon blurted out.

Minhyuk giggled. "Come on let's go," he said and Hyungwon following him.

They walked side-by-side, Minhyuk's shoulder playfully bumping into Hyungwon's. Hyungwon shoved him back and they laughed into the summer air.

"Look!" Minhyuk yelled when they were standing in the middle of the bridge, pointing at the sun setting in the west. Hyungwon eyes squinted as he tried to adjust to the bright light of orange hues. The sunset was reflected by the river and Hyungwon thought it looked beautiful without houses and trees blocking the view.

"It's beautiful," Hyungwon said, mesmerized. He turned to look at Minhyuk who was staring at him, eyes glistening as his blonde hair was swept away by the wind.

"It is," Minhyuk whispered.

Minhyuk smiled. "Come on let's have some fun," he said and tugged on Hyungwon's wrist, running off to where the summer festival was being held.

"You guys are late!" Jooheon said to them when they arrived at the promised place. Minhyuk only laughed and shrugged him off as they ventured into the summer festival. Everyone wore a yukata and Hyungwon thought they all looked good in it.

They had fun roaming around the streets. Changkyun used this as an opportunity for Hoseok and Hyunwoo to win prizes for him in games. Hoseok and Hyunwoo gladly complied, doting on their youngest. Hyungwon wasn't good at games but they had a good laugh watching him missed his aim in the shooting game, almost knocking down the game stall. Jooheon forced them to try every food stalls available, Kihyun argued that they wouldn't be able to do that as he bought another bingsu for himself. Minhyuk stayed beside Hyungwon, stealing his food and bumping his shoulders.

"Come on guys, let's go! Let's go!" Changkyun urged them when they reach a more secluded area.

"Where are we going?" Hyungwon asked while being dragged by a giggling Minhyuk. "The fireworks show is starting!" he said as they all ran together. Hyungwon ran too, careful not to trip while his hand grasped tightly onto Minhyuk's.

They were all panting when they reached atop of a small hill. Hyungwon tried to make out the festival still going on below and the lanterns illuminating the street.

"Where are we?" Hyungwon asked. "Just on a small hill in the village. It's the best place to watch the fireworks." Minhyuk replied, letting go of his hand. Hyungwon felt the warmth Minhyuk's hand brought leave him and there was something unsettling inside of him.

"Look it's starting!" Kihyun yelled from somewhere.

Hyungwon looked up, the same time the fireworks went off. Hyungwon stared, mouth agaped as the beautiful burst of colours decorated the night sky. There was cheering from the crowds, loud 'oohs' and 'aahs' mixed in with the loud booming of the fireworks. Hyungwon looked at his friends who were mesmerized by the fireworks. He turned to his side, where Minhyuk was still standing beside him. Minhyuk looked beautiful, with his bangs parted into two and the fireworks' colours reflecting on his face.

Minhyuk might have felt Hyungwon's eyes on him because he turned to look at Hyungwon with a smile on his lips. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Minhyuk asked him, grinning bright and wide.

"It is," Hyungwon whispered a reply.

 

 

  
"Today was fun, don't you think so?" Minhyuk asked him as they walked back home together.

Jooheon had ditch Hyungwon for another round of bingsu sponsored by Kihyun while Changkyun needed to help out his family with something. Hoseok and Hyunwoo had long disappeared after the fireworks show, neither of the rest bothered to call them.

"It was," Hyungwon replied, the sound of his wooden clogs hitting the road was the only visible sound on this silent night.

Minhyuk hummed, playing with the hem of his yukata sleeves. "You know," he started. "I had more fun today then I ever had in my whole life."

"Why so?" Hyungwon asked.

"Maybe because you were there," Minhyuk said as they stopped in front of the border seperating the train tracks. His eyes was glimmering like the stars on a summer night sky. On a summer night just like this, two guys in a yukata after the summer festival, walking back home together, standing side-by-side, shoulders bumping.

A train passed by, the last train of the day. Hyungwon wondered will this be the last memory of the day. If so, it was a wonderful one.

"Goodnight," Minhyuk said to him after the train passed by. He turned around, walking the opposite direction. Minhyuk lived at the other end on the same road as his grandparents' did.

"Goodnight," Hyungwon said, Minhyuk already faraway from him. Then it was just him, the train tracks and a fading silhouette under starry night sky.

 

 

  
"Hey Jooheon, do you have anyone you like?" It was another summer day, counting down to the day they will go camping at school. For Hyungwon, it was counting down to the day he will return back to Seoul. And suddenly, Hyungwon didn't want to go back home.

"I like you," Jooheon said as he furiously pressed the game controller's buttons.

"Of course you do," Hyungwon said, trying his best to kill off Jooheon's character in the game. "I meant you know, the romantic kind of like? Do you?"

The game played a sad music, a large 'K.O.' written on the screen after Hyungwon succeeded at killing Jooheon's character.

"Why? Do you have someone you like back in Seoul?" Jooheon asked looking at the elder.

Hyungwon shrugged his shoulder. "Asking for a friend," he said nonchalantly as he restarted the game.

Jooheon snorted, "Very original hyung," he said. Jooheon got his hold back, unnecessary yelling as he pressed on the buttons, fighting Hyungwon's character.

"Is it Minhyuk hyung?" Jooheon asked. The game played another sad music, large letters of K and O on the screen. Hyungwon's character died.

"No," Hyungwon answered, maybe sounding a little too nervous, voice wavering.

"Minhyuk hyung's a great person, no? I think you guys should date." Jooheon said, restarting the game yet again. Hyungwon decided to change his character, picking one that looked strong enough to fight Jooheon's character.

But Jooheon won again this time.

 

 

  
"Isn't summer wonderful?" Minhyuk cheered, carrying a small backpack as he skipped. Humming a happy tune under his breath.

"If by wonderful you meant scorching, painful and itchy. Then you're right," Kihyun grumbled, heaving his large bag.

Hyungwon didn't get the whole point of bringing such huge bag for a camping in school grounds with six other men for one night. The only important thing they should bring was food, lots of water and fireworks. Fireworks was an essential part of camping. But Kihyun insisted on bringing mosquito repellent, flu medicine and many other weird junks. He would've brought his entire home if Hyunwoo didn't stop him soon enough.

"Stop being so salty hyung. We're here to have fun!" Jooheon said, lightly (read: roughly) shoving Kihyun's tiny figure and ran up to Minhyuk who was at front.

"We're here," Hoseok - who was leading them - said, stopping in a halt. Hyungwon looked up. The school wasn't as big as his in Seoul but it was well-preserved and befitting for a group of teenagers to study before they ran off into the outside world.

Hyungwon heaved out a sigh. They decided to walked here instead of driving. Hyungwon realized that none of them could drive yet; and the walk here wasn't as far but it was still tiring.

"Here," Minhyuk shoved him a bottle. "Must stay hydrated in this hot weather." he said and walked off after Hyungwon took the bottle from him. Hyungwon smiled at Minhyuk's thoughtfulness before he took a sip from the bottle.

They unpacked on the school rooftop. It was wide, unlike the rooftop on Hyungwon's school, then again he never went up the rooftop his whole school life. Maybe he should write that in his bucket list when he got back home. Hyunwoo explained that they could do a barbeque here, as long as they clean it up afterwards. Hoseok said they should build a campfire too since they were at it. Kihyun took out a fake one from his bag, not risking any of them burning down the school.

They laid out sleeping bags that night and huddled around Kihyun's fake campfire despite having argued about how lame it was. Minhyuk gave everyone candies from his family shop. He gave Hyungwon more than the others while grinning before pressing his body closer to Hyungwon.

"Let's do scary stories!" Changkyun yelled, mouth full of chips. Jooheon shrieked out a no, clinging onto Hyunwoo, begging the older male to discard Changkyun's idea.

"Then let's do funny stories," Minhyuk voiced out, leaning onto Hyungwon's shoulder.

"I think we all know you're the joke here." Kihyun remarked and Minhyuk tackled him into the ground.

They ended up talking about their embarassing childhood stories. Hyungwon contributed in a few. There were mostly jokingly harmless stories. Like the time Changkyun got a pea stuck in his nose when he was 5 and he desperately asked his family to help him out but they all thought he was playing until he proved them not. They laughed at their silliness back when they were kids, a contrast to their right now, more mature image. Minhyuk was laughing so hard he fell off Hyungwon's shoulder and onto his lap. He looked pretty like this too, Hyungwon thought. Face scrunched up from happiness and red from trying to inhale oxygen. And maybe Hyungwon had made his resolve then.

They woke up in the morning or maybe it was near afternoon because the sun was too bright and Hyungwon started to feel hot under his sleeping bag. They packed up their things and left it at a corner. They decided to roam the school hallways, Minhyuk decided he wanted to be Hyungwon's guide to show him around their school. The others complied and Hyungwon followed suit.

Minhyuk was a great guide, he showed them every room, from the science lab to the music room. Kihyun played a song for them on the piano in the music room. Everyone applauded him and Kihyun shied away.

At one point, Minhyuk walked ahead of Hyungwon. He was bouncing on his feet, a bright aura surrounding him. He laughed at every little thing, smiled at every little banter and Hyungwon decided that this too, this Minhyuk with all his sunshine attitude was a Minhyuk he liked.

"Hey Jooheon," Hyungwon said, grabbing the other male's attention. Jooheon hummed in acknowledgement. "I think I've made my resolution."

Jooheon stopped opening doors to every classroom. He turned to look at Hyungwon. "What resolution?" he asked.

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk, who was walking ahead with Kihyun. Hyunwoo and Hoseok was missing again, and so was Changkyun. Now it was just Hyungwon, Jooheon and an empty school hallway that didn't belong to Hyungwon.

"I like Minhyuk," Hyungwon finally said, gazing fondly at Minhyuk's side profile, laughing about something with Kihyun. "I'm in love with him."

"Really?" Jooheon said, excitedly. Eyes shining bright with giddiness. Hyungwon looked at him and let out a scratchy laugh. "Yeah," he mumbled shyly.

"HEY MINHYUK HYUNG!" Jooheon yelled to the male at the other end of the empty hallway.

"Jooheon what the hell are you doing?" Hyungwon hissed at the younger male, eyes darting between Minhyuk and Jooheon. Minhyuk turned his head and curiously gaze at the two of them. "Yes?" he asked.

"Hyungwon hyung is in love with you!"

"Jooheon!"

Minhyuk giggled and Hyungwon turned to look at him. "I'm in love with Hyungwon too!" he replied as he ran away, pulling Kihyun with him and giggling all the way.

Hyungwon stood there starstrucked before something finally dawned upon him. Minhyuk, with all of his boldness just confessed to Hyungwon and ran away. So Hyungwon chased after him until he found himself at the school garden, Minhyuk was there, standing before a bed of white and purple lilacs.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" Minhyuk turned to asked him.

Minhyuk looked young. And maybe they were young. Young, dumb and oh, was Hyungwon head over heels for this blonde male before him. "You are," Hyungwon replied, stepping closer into Minhyuk's personal space. Minhyuk stepped forward too, taking Hyungwon's hands into his. Minhyuk looked up at him and smiled shyly.

 

 

  
"Grandma is it okay if I stay with you again next summer?" Hyungwon asked after they exited the car, now in front of the train station.

"Oh Hyungwon, you are always welcome here, anytime!" she said cheerfully.

"Take care alright? Say hi to your parents and brother for us." his grandfather said as he helped him unload his bag from the car trunk.

"Hyungwon hyung!" Hyungwon turned his head at the source of noise, surprised to see the group of friends he made during his stay here running towards him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hyungwon asked them when they were standing in front of him.

Jooheon panted, trying to catch his breath. "We, wanted to send you off hyung. Sorry we were late, Minhyuk hyung here held us back." he said between breaths and pointed accusingly at Minhyuk. Minhyuk stuck out his tongue and smiled sheepishly.

"Here," Hyunwoo said and handed him a wrapped container. "My mother cooked this with one of the expensive beef we sell. You should eat it when you board the train, while it's still hot."

Hoseok handed him a water bottle. "Since you liked my peach tea so much, here have it. Make sure you bring back the bottle when you come back here." Hoseok said and winked at him. Jooheon, Changkyun and Kihyun each gave something to him significant to their family shops. Hyungwon thanked them gratefully, accepting each gift with a smile.

Minhyuk was the last one to give his parting gift to Hyungwon. He stood there, fidgeting slightly, eyes looking anywhere but Hyungwon. "Should we leave you two alone?" his grandmother asked but they had all walked away before Hyungwon got to say anything.

"Here," Minhyuk shoved a big paper bag at Hyungwon. "Those are sweets from my family shop. There's also the red bean dumpling you like so much." he said. Minhyuk took Hyungwon's hand and placed something on his palm. "And here," he mumbled.

Hyungwon looked at his palm, there was a silver ring and a marble. The one from the soda they drink, Hyungwon thought.

"The marble is for you to keep in exchange for the one you gave me. I had Hyunwoo hyung and Hoseok hyung break it for me, it was hard." he laughed softly. "And the ring. It's a promise ring." Minhyuk paused, hesitating in his words. "Would you promise me you would come back for me?" Minhyuk looked up, hopeful eyes meeting his own.

Hyungwon wondered if this was it. The scene in an anime where the protagonist dramatically kissed his love interest but then they had to say goodbye.

Hyungwon leaned in, kissing Minhyuk's lips with his own. Minhyuk tasted like candy, smelled just like the one his family shop sold. There was a hint of soda. He probably drank some before meeting Hyungwon. And Hyungwon liked it, the taste of Minhyuk. He tasted sugary and sweet. Intoxicatingly so.

But he wasn't going to say goodbye.

This wasn't an anime, he wasn't the protagonist and Gwangju was his hometown, only a few hours away from Seoul. It wasn't that far and they lived in the modern days, there was many ways for them to stay connected even if they were apart.

"I promise," Hyungwon said, already anticipating the next summer in Gwangju with this group of friends and this sweet sunshine. Minhyuk smiled, a last kiss on his lips before the train arrived calling for passengers boarding to Seoul. Minhyuk eyes told him he would wait and Hyungwon assured him with a tight hug.

 

 

  
"So how was your stay in Gwangju?" the first thing his mother asked him when he arrived back in Seoul, eyes looking expectantly.

Hyungwon pursed his lips. "Well, I was wondering, is it okay if I went back for the next summer break?" Hyungwon asked as his mother brighten up at this.

"Oh Wonnie, you can go there during winter break too if you want to!" she said and walked ahead, rambling about how she's proud of him for throwing away his stay-in attitude. Hyungwon just smiled, hand fiddling with the marble inside his pocket. They would meet again next summer.

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnggg  
> hello  
> can I just-  
> yea. 
> 
> Ik its not summer and yukata is japanese traditional clothing but I was reading my old mangas and I had this HUGE urge to write hyunghyuk in high school aka smtg very shoujo but also shonen ai and like I also had the huge urge to write (-chan) and (-kun) after everyone's name like LMAO WHY AM I SUCHA WEEB ahem
> 
> anyways. 
> 
> this will probably be my last fic of this year so happy (early) new year to everyone!!! lets hope we dont die this year and the hh drought will finally end. hopefully I get to come back here anytime next year :') in which case I don't I'll still be mostly active on twitter!! 
> 
> scream mx at me [hyungwonhyukkie](twitter.com/hyungwonhyukkie)
> 
> that said, hope you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are appreciated. happy holidays everyone and stay safe! <3


End file.
